


A very late reunion

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Lives, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Hospitals, Minor Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Parent Original Percival Graves, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: A grownup Modesty gets a very special patient at the end of her shift at the hospital.





	A very late reunion

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Percival was never found after the events of the first movie and his children grew up with Tina and Queenie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

29-year old Modesty Goldstein waved her wand, cleaning up all the mess. She sighed, wiping some sweat off her brow. Her last patient was a young boy who threw a tantrum, because he didn't want a vaccine. She managed to calm him down after several minutes. That didn't mean that it hadn't been very tiring. She technically wasn't allowed to say this, but she was happy that it was over.

She wondered if she had been that bad. If so, her father must have had the patience of a saint with her. She sighed again, looking at the old plush swan that she was holding. She used it to calm the frightened smaller children down, just like now. She had put an calming spell on it and it always worked on both the children and herself, as well as an protection spell that kept it from being destroyed.

Her colleagues had first laughed at her for taking it with her, but then they had seen her success with  children and had followed her lead. Now, every healer in the hospital had something to calm the children down. Little did the children or her colleagues know that the swan was her most precious possession. One of the last few things that she had of a life long gone.

She carefully put the swan back on her desk and sat down on her chair, resting her head in her hands and thinking of the past. When she was 5, she and her brother Credence had been adopted by a man named Percival Graves. For the next four years, they had been really happy with their new father. They had loved him and he had loved them. But then, everything had completely gone to hell.

When she was nine, the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald had escaped in Europe. Her father had put her and her brother with a friend of his to be safe. A few weeks later, Grindelwald had attacked her father and kidnapped him, stealing his identity and taking his place. Her brother had figured it out, but he and their aunts had been unable to do anything. After Grindelwald had been captured, a big search had been organised to find her missing father. They had found Grindelwald's hideout in their old home, but no trace of Percival.

After several weeks, they had called off the search. Modesty remembered how her heart had been smashed into pieces that day. Luckily, she still had her brother and aunts Tina and Queenie. The two women hadn't hesitated to adopt them, being their godmothers and knowing that Percival would've wanted his children to be as safe as they could be with Grindelwald in the world.

Her brother had survived his condition and now had complete control over it. He was the first Obscurial in history to ever do so. He had been the one to see her off to Ilvermorny, even though they had both wanted it to be their father. She had been sorted into Pukwudgie, just like her aunt Queenie. They had been so proud of her, but Modesty still wished that her father had been there.

During her third year, she had gotten quite hurt during an accident at school and she remembered wishing that her father had been there at her side, like so many other parents were when their children were injured. She remembered looking at the empty side of her bed and trying not to cry as she heard another student talking with their parents. Even her best friend Grace still had her father and try as she might not to, Modesty was slightly jealous of her

There hadn't been a day over the last two decades, that the young woman didn't miss her father. Last year, they had heard the news that Grindelwald had finally been defeated once and for all by his old friend Albus Dumbledore. Modesty and her family had been so relieved to hear that news after all these years. After school, she had graduated with high scores and had started to work at the hospital as a healer, really wanting to help people.

Modesty sighed, before starting to clean up her things, as her shift was nearly over. A sudden commotion outside of her office drew her attention. Several of her colleagues ran past her window, surrounding a stretcher. Some kind of instinct drew Modesty to it, opening the door. One of the head healers, James Edwards saw her. "Goldstein! Don't just stand there. Help us!" He ordered.

Modesty quickly joined the crowd around the stretcher. She gasped as she saw the man that was lying on it. His face was thin, gaunt and bloody. His hair and beard were long and filthy. His body was in the same state as his face, injuries literally everywhere. Modesty wondered how he was still alive, looking over all the wounds and bruises. "Where did people find him?" She asked. "Apparently, he popped out of thin air, looking like this. According to witnesses, who have been obliviated, he muttered something about children, before losing consciousness." James answered her.

They put the man on an empty bed and went to work. It took several minutes, before the major wounds had been healed. The bruises would heal on their own and the man would need nutrient potions, once he woke up. "One of us need to stay here, in case that something goes wrong." James said. Modesty raised her hand, something urging her to do just that "I will do that, sir. My shift is over, anyway. Just let me clean up my things and sent a message to my brother, so that he knows that I will be later." She said. 

The man nodded and she left to do just that. A few minutes later, she set up a chair next to the bed, a book in her hands and her bag next to her. Once again, she looked at the strange man. There was something about him that just felt so familiar. It was like she had seen him before, even though she didn't know when. She offered her services, despite the fact that her shift was actually over and she was allowed to go home. Who was this man?

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see Credence, holding a basket. His face was scarred from the war and he had a bit of a limp. He had been in the war for just a few months, when his regiment had been attacked. Credence had been one of the few to survive, thanks to his Obscurus. He later told her that it was one of the few times that he was grateful for his condition.

Her brother smiled and walked in, handing her the basket. "With greetings and love from aunt Queenie and uncle Jacob." He whispered with a smirk. Not many people knew that Queenie was married to a non magical person, despite the law and they liked to keep it that way. Queenie had almost joined Grindelwald, because of him promising to abolish those laws, before remembering what the man had done to her friend and that she had Modesty and Credence, who were counting on her.

Modesty smiled, opening the basket to find several pastries. She started to eat one as her brother looked over the man. "So, this is him, huh?" He asked. Her mouth full, Modesty just nodded. Credence looked over him. "Is it me, or does he look familiar?" He asked. Modesty shook her head. "I thought that he looked familiar too, but I thought it was just my imagination." She said.

Just then, the man started to groan and stir. Modesty was up from the chair in a flash and handed Credence the basket, before pushing him out of the door gently, but quickly. "Credence get out. We don't know how he will react, when he wakes up." Credence quickly left and Modesty pulled her wand, sending her swan patronus to James, telling him that the man was waking up. She got a message back that he would be there in a few minutes. 

The groaning had become worse, as the man was slowly regaining consciousness. The man's eyes opened and he looked around in a daze. Modesty waited a few seconds, until it was clear that the man wasn't going to attack. "Sir?" She asked softly, making the man's eyes snap towards her. His hands clenched into fists, things starting to float in the room. Oh yes, he was definitely a wizard. Modesty hastened to reassure him. "It's alright, sir. You're in the hospital. You're safe." She told him, staying exactly where she was to keep the man as calm as possible.

She saw him look around for a second time, the floating things slowly returning to their original places. Modesty took a careful step forwards, sighing in relief as nothing happened. James carefully entered the room, making the man look at him. James smiled kindly at him. "Hello, sir. You gave people quite a fright, popping out of thin air like that." He said. The man frowned a bit, muttering something inaudible.

Modesty carefully stepped forwards, James following. "I'm sorry, sir. What did you say?" She asked in a soft voice. The man looked at her, fear, confusion and panic in his brown eyes. "My children. Where are my children?" He whispered, his voice nearly gone. Modesty stopped next to the bed, now finally understanding what the man was muttering when he fell out of the sky. He hadn't been just muttering about children. He had been asking after HIS children.

"You have children, sir? How old are they? Do you have a wife?" She asked, James joining on the other side of the bed. The man looked between the two of them. "My daughter is nine and my son is twenty." I don't have a wife. I adopted them." He said, deciding to trust them. Modesty nodded, writing his answers down. "What are their names? Perhaps, we can find them in the register and bring them here." She offered.

The man looked at her, the fear dimming a bit, being replaced by hope. "My daughter's name is Modesty and my son's name is Credence." Modesty paused in her writing. Had she heard that correctly? Looking at James, she could see that he had heard it, as well. Then, they looked back at the man on the bed. "Sir, is.... is your name Percival Graves?" She asked, her voice starting to shake. The man looked at her, confused and a bit suspicious.

"Yes, it is. How do you know me?" He asked. Modesty felt faint, sitting down in her chair. Seeing that she was unable to answer, James turned towards the man, who was presumed dead. He did a identification spell and it confirmed that it was indeed Percival Graves. Healers were not allowed to use that spell, when the patient was unconscious, in case something happened during the spell. He gave Modesty a look, confirming that the man spoke the truth.

Modesty closed her eyes, tears filling them. "Sir, I need you to tell me the last thing that you remember." James said. The man... Percival, looked at him, before looking down. "I was chained to a wall in my own basement. Grindelwald came down the stairs, looking excited. He said that he had invented a new spell and that I was his first test subject." He started to explain "He did the spell and then everything went black. What's going on? How does your colleague know who I am? Who is she?" Percival asked, wanting answers.

James looked down, conjuring up the newspaper. He gave it to the man on the bed. "Here's today's newspaper." He said. Percival looked at the paper and back at him in confusion. James sighed. "Look at the date, sir." He said. Percival looked back at the paper. His eyes widened as he read the date:  _November 20, 1946_. He looked back up. First he looked at the woman, who looked very familiar for some reason, before looking at the head healer.

"Please, tell me that this is a joke." He whispered. James shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's not a joke, sir. You have been missing for almost twenty years. Everyone thought that you were dead." The healer said gently, but firmly, leaving no doubt. Percival closed his eyes in despair. He had been gone for twenty years. How was that even possible? What happened to his children? His eyes shot open in panic. His children! Where were they? Were they safe? He looked back at the male healer.

"My children. Where are my children?" He repeated. The man looked like he was about to answer, when the female healer rejoined them, holding something. She held it up and showed it to him. Percival's eyes widened. It was the plush swan that he had given to his daughter, when he had seen her for the very last time. It now looked old and used, but it was definitely the same toy. He looked back at the blonde woman. "How did you get this?" He asked.

The woman smiled, tears in her eyes. "My father gave it to me, before he went missing. It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but he wasn't sure if he would be there or if he would ever see me again." She whispered. Percival's breathing stopped for a moment, as realization came over him. He tried to reach up to her, but failed as he was still feeling weak The woman grabbed his hand and held it against her cheek. Percival took a shaky breath as he looked into those familiar eyes

"Modesty? He asked. The woman started to cry, gripping his wrist as tightly as she dared. Unable to speak, she just nodded. His eyes teared up and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Modesty cried harder, as she leaned down and hugged him close. "My little girl. You've grown up so much." Percival whispered, stroking her hair. Father and daughter didn't notice James leaving the room. Carefully pulling back, Percival weakly cupped his daughter's head,

He brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Look at you. You're so beautiful." He said with a small smile, before he frowned. "I've missed so much of your life. I'm so sorry, my little swan." He whispered. Modesty smiled and hugged him again. "It's okay, daddy. It's Grindelwald's fault, not yours." She whispered. He closed his eyes and hugged her as tightly as he could. He had missed so much, but he was back with her and that was all that mattered

A careful knock on the door made them both look up. A different man was standing in the doorway, a basket in his hands. "Why did James look like a cat who ate the canary?" He asked. Modesty laughed softly and beckoned him forwards. The man obeyed and came closer to stand next to her, before he frowned in worry when he saw Modesty's tearful face. Percival looked between the two of them, wondering who he was.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Modesty chuckled at that. "I honestly feel better than I have in the past twenty years, big brother." She said. Percival's eyes widened as he realised who the man was. "Credence?" He whispered. The man, his son, immediately looked down at him in confusion. "Yes. Who are you?" He asked, looking between him and his sister. Modesty simply smiled. "Take a look." Was all that she said. 

Credence looked down at the man again. His hair and beard were still long, but he looked just a few years older than him. Then, he looked into the man's eyes and his breathing stopped for a second. He knew those eyes. "Dad?" He whispered in disbelief. The man simply smiled and nodded weakly. Credence turned towards his sister for answers and she told him what Grindelwald had done. 

Knowing that the healers would have used an identification spell, Credence walked forwards, until he was standing at the head of the bed. Modesty walked to the other side of the bed. The younger man was silent for a few seconds, looking at the other man's face, until a smile slowly grew. "Dad. It really is you." He said, before leaning down and gently hugging his previously missing father.

Percival hugged him back. "My son. Oh, my beautiful boy" He whispered, both relieved that his son was still alive and proud that he had survived his condition. While the men were having their own reunion, Modesty picked up the parchment that listed all the injuries that her father had with her right hand and slowly read it, her left hand on the bed, close to her father's hand. White hot anger shot through her and grew with every line and injury.

' _You are so lucky that you're in prison, Grindelwald. I hope that you rot there_.' She thought viciously. She felt a hand on hers and looked up to see both her father and brother looking at her in worry. Clearly, her thoughts had been visible on her face. Taking a deep breath, she put the parchment down and smiled again, before hugging her father tightly. Credence quickly followed her example and the two siblings hugged their father for the first time in years. 

The next hour was just the two siblings sitting next to the bed and telling their father about everything that he had missed. They told him about Grindelwald's defeat, about the war, about Modesty's schooling. At that last bit, the young woman conjured up her exam results for her father to read, feeling slightly nervous about it. She knew that she had done well, but she still wanted her father to be proud of her.

Percival read through the results, counting all the O's and EE's. He looked back up at his daughter and smiled at her, his brown eyes shining with pride. "Well done, sweetheart." He whispered, cupping her face and stroking her cheek. Modesty smiled in relief, gripping his wrist tightly and burying her face in his palm. A knock on the door drew their attention and they looked up to see James looking apologetic.

"I'm really sorry, but the patient needs to rest." He said softly. Modesty and Credence looked between him and Percival, unwilling to leave their father's side in fear of him being gone, when they returned. Percival simply smiled at his children. "It's alright. Go home. I will be fine." He whispered. Both his children nodded reluctantly and slowly stood up and got their things.

Before they left, Percival hugged them as tight as he could in his weak state, softly telling them that he loved them. His children said the same thing to him, both sides making sure that the other knew that they were loved. After that, Credence and Modesty finally left the room with a heavy heart, resolving themselves to come back as soon as possible, the next day. 

As Modesty had been working in the morning, it was now mid- to late afternoon. Modesty turned towards her brother with a beaming smile. "Let's go tell aunt Queenie." She said. Credence nodded in agreement and they walked to the nearest alley. A few seconds later, they appeared in the alley next to their uncle's bakery. They casually walked out of the alley and into the bakery. 

Jacob smiled and nodded at them in greeting, while helping a customer. Modesty put the events of the past few hours in the forefront of her mind and she could tell the exact moment that her aunt had read her thoughts, as there was a loud gasp and Queenie came hurrying out of the kitchen and tackled them into a hug. "Oh, sweeties. I'm so happy for you." She whispered. Both siblings simply chuckled and hugged their aunt. 

Once he was done with the last customer, a confused Jacob came to join them. Queenie let go of the siblings and turned towards her husband with a beaming smile. "Their father is back!" She said, barely managing to keep the volume down in her excitement. Poor Jacob looked even more confused. "I thought that he was dead." He said in a soft tone, looking between the three of them.

They managed to explain the basics of what had happened, before he had to go and help customers again, but not before telling the siblings that he was happy for them. Queenie hugged them again, before softly ordering them to go home and tell Tina, who lived in London with her husband Newt Scamander, who had unknowingly helped them unmask Grindelwald all those years ago. The siblings nodded at that, before going to their shared house in upstate New York.

Their father had left all his money to them in case that he died and they had bought the house once they were both of age. Neither of the siblings had wanted to go back to the house where they had once lived in and where Grindelwald had held their father captive. While Modesty did miss that house, as she had spent a big part of her childhood in it, she was happy with this house as well. 

Once they were back home, Modesty grabbed a magical mirror and called her aunt's name. After a few seconds, the slightly worried face of Tina Scamander nee Goldstein appeared. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" She asked. Modesty shook her head with a smile. "Everything is incredibly right, actually." She said, seeing her aunt breath a sigh of relief at that. "Dad's back." She blurted out, unable to keep it in any longer.

Both her and Credence laughed at their aunt's shocked face, before explaining everything. Tina promised to be there as soon as possible, before disconnecting the call to help her husband with the fantastic beasts that he kept. That evening, both siblings could barely eat in excitement, but they somehow managed. The next day, Tina arrived from London with a portkey and they, plus Queenie went to the hospital to see Percival.

The siblings would surprise their third aunt, Seraphina Picquery, later, as the witch was on a much-needed vacation. Both Modesty and Credence were hoping that the day before hadn't been a dream. Their hopes were rewarded, as they arrived at the right room and saw Percival lying in bed, his hair and beard magically cut and shaven. He looked up and smiled at the small group in the doorway, reaching out his arms towards his children

They wasted no time and hugged him tightly. Percival looked over his son's head and smiled at his friends in gratitude for helping and raising his children when he was unable to do so. Tina and Queenie smiled back and walked forwards, Credence and Modesty made way and the two sisters hugged their formerly missing friend. Once all the hugging was done, the four of them sat down around the bed and started to talk. After all, they had twenty years worth of stories to tell. 

After a while, Modesty's eyelids started to droop and she slowly fell asleep, not having been able to sleep well in the night before, because of her nerves and excitement. Percival smiled down at his daughter and carefully stroked her and her brother's hair, Credence having fallen asleep a few minutes before. Tina and Queenie smiled at that, before softly continuing the story that they were telling. They had both apologised for not being able to help him and he had forgiven them.

About a bit more than a week later, Percival was well enough to go home with his children. They had managed to keep the story quiet for now, since none of them wanted to deal with the press. Tina and Queenie helped them with getting the still slightly weak Percival there. They put him in the middle of the soft bed in the master bedroom, neither sibling having claimed the room as it hadn't felt right for some reason.

Both his children sat down on either side of him, not wanting to leave him any time soon. Modesty had taken the next few days off to spend time with her father and brother. Percival smiled at his children, tightly holding onto their hands. He still expected to wake up and be back in his old basement, a prisoner in his own home. Tina and Queenie left the three of them to start dinner. Once dinner was ready, Tina went back to collect them, only to stop and smile at the sight in front of her. 

All three of them were asleep, Percival having his arms tightly around his children and Modesty and Credence carefully using his chest as a pillow. Quickly summoning her camera, Tina silently made a few pictures, before smiling at them again. ' _It's good to have you back, Percival_.' She thought, before going downstairs again to leave the family alone. Sometimes, miracles do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this one would be happier.
> 
> This might be the last one shot for a while, until I have inspiration again, but I'll try to come up with something, I promise.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
